It is known to provide asphalt paving equipment with an endgate adapted to form the outer edge of an asphalt mat. Conventional endgates, however, suffer from one or more disadvantages. For example, conventional endgates are not adapted to provide an angled or sloped outer edge to an asphalt mat. Conventional endgates are also bolted to the front of a screed assembly. In addition, conventional endgates are not adjustable or spring-loaded. Further, conventional endgates do not include heating elements. Still further, conventional endgates do not sufficiently compact the edge of an asphalt mat such that the edge requires subsequent compaction. Conventional endgates are disposed in front of the screed plate and not outside the width of the screed plate, and therefore the screed plate alters the edge produced by conventional endgates.
It would be desirable, therefore, if an apparatus and method could be provided for an angled endgate assembly adapted to provide an angled outer edge to an asphalt mat. It would also be desirable if such an apparatus and method could be provided that is integrated into a screed assembly. It would be further desirable if such an apparatus and method could be provided that is adjustable while in operation and spring-loaded. It would be still further desirable if such an apparatus and method could be provided that has a heating element. It would also be desirable if such an apparatus and method could be provided that sufficiently compacts the edge of an asphalt mat. It would be further desirable if such an apparatus and method could be provided that is located outside the width of the screed plate on a screed assembly so that the screed plate does not alter the edge produced by the angled endgate assembly.